Tevares
Description Name: Tevares Origin: Tear Age: 18 Primary Weapon: Lance Secondary Weapon: Sword Tertiary Weapon: Horsebow Division: Cavalry Other Details: Average height and build, dark brown hair, light brown eyes with dark skin. Tevares is the illegitimate son of a Tairen lord, Lord Ramon of House Altimar. His mother a servant in his father’s household. As an illegitimate son, Tevares has no claim to nobility. In spite of the fact that Tevares looks strikingly similar to his father, little is ever mentioned of the likeness except by friends. History Lord Ramon loved Tevares’ mother more so than his own wife for Tevares’ mother was exceptionally beautiful. Due to this fondness most would say that Tevares lived a privileged life yet the one thing he wanted eluded him like slippery eel. Lord Ramon would never acknowledge that Tevares was his son. Even though it would not change his station he still thought it would add some legitimacy to his existence and perhaps he could something of a relationship with his father. His friends, the very few who could tolerate him told him he was a fool. Tevares lived a cherished life for one who was a bastard, a life that any child not nobly born would be jealous of. No amount of persuasion could convince Tevares though, it was something that would eat at him and fuel his over ambitious nature. Regardless of his achievements and stellar performance with any task sent his way, Tevares always strived to do better. His over ambitious nature did not sit well with many therefore he had few friends. Tevares was not well liked as a child except by the other bastards in his father’s household. He was never content, always wanting more. Those with less did not understand him and those of noble birth failed to acknowledge him as one of their own. If only his father would admit his lineage for there was no doubt he was his father’s son, he was simply a younger version of the man. Maybe then he would be recognized by the nobility. Tevares had several half brothers of noble birth therefore the undisputed heirs to his father’s estates. Even so Tevares still believed that he could gain some small favor of his father. Perhaps through exceptional service he could gain recognition by his father and be granted an estate of his own. The hope of such a day would drive him subsequently making him difficult to like. Despite his illegitimacy he tried to look and act like the young lord. His father did him no favors as he let Tevares continue the charade as long as he did not verbally claim to be nobility. To make a very long story short Tevares gained some experience and familiarity with weapons when he worked as a guard for a wealthy merchant who was a friend of his father. Two years later, shortly after his 18th summer he was informed that he was to serve in his father’s company of Lancers. Tevares barely had time to thank the Creator and get settled in before the company was sent too a place called the Citadel… Category:All Category:Biographies Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Band Cavalry